George Weasley Shadow Men
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION OS, petites confessions de George sur sa vie, sa famille,...


**Hello à tous !**

**Et oui je sais que vous êtes tous _désespérés_ de ne plus avoir de nouveaux chapitres pour 'WILAY' ou 'Confessions…' mais comme expliquer dans la note (chap 9 de WILAY pour ceux qui l'auraient pas vue), c'est totalement involontaire de ma part, la fic continuera donc mais APRES le 20 juin !**

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'il faudra vous contenter de ce petit OS, c'est bien entendu toujours une traduction, l'histoire originale a été écrite par **Morrighan**, elle est basé sur George et elle parle de sa façon de voir la relation qu'il a avec son frère et le reste de sa famille.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Bien. Voilà – Je vais placer toute ma réputation sur les lignes qui vont suivre. Essai, essai, essai.

Mon nom est George Weasley. Il est onze heures et demi du soir en ce vendredi 28 avril, et j'ai dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, tout comme mon frère jumeau Fred.

Ce devrait être assez.

Bon, j'ai attendu une heure, et mes plus profonds et sombres secrets ne semblent pas avoir été révélés sur la pelouse du château avec des marguerites, ou avoir été peints à l'encre verte sur le plafond des toilettes des garçons, ou n'importe où d'autre, ce livre n'a pas explosé ou ne s'est pas changer en siège de toilette.

Et, plus important, personne ne m'a répondu. Rien de nature magique ou non-magique ne semble s'être produit.

En fait, je crois que Fred m'a donné un cadeau d'anniversaire sérieux pour la première fois de nos vies. Ok, je sais qu'il a dit que c'était juste un cahier avec un cadenas, mais on ne croit pas ce que Fred dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a voulu faire ça ? _(**NdT** : lui donner un cadeau sérieux, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris)_

En fait, pourquoi voudrait-il me donner un livre vierge en premier lieu ? Ca ressemble trop à un journal intime, et je n'aime pas les journaux intimes.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de secrets à écrire, après tout. C'est ça être jumeau – en tout cas être jumeau de Fred. Nous nous connaissons complètement, parce que nous passons nos vies dans la poche de l'autre. J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi certains jumeaux sont « collées l'un à l'autre », et je me suis parfois demandé comment ils faisaient. Les filles Patil semblent ne pas avoir de problèmes, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais elles sont dans des maisons différentes, ainsi elles ne peuvent pas être les mêmes.

Oh et bien…maintenant que j'ai mis la plume sur le parchemin, parlons d'autre chose.

Notre dix-septième anniversaire. Selon le loi sorcière nous sommes majeurs aujourd'hui. Quelle horreur _(**NdT** : en français dans le texte)_. Fred et George Weasley, fauteurs de troubles extraordinaires, sont maintenant légalement assez vieux pour voter, fumer, boire, posséder une maison, avoir un travail, aller à Azkaban, faire des paris…En fait, je pense que nous allons en rester là. Le jeu est un point à éviter pour le moment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons célébré notre anniversaire selon la coutume, en perturbant complètement chaque cours que nous avions aujourd'hui. Sortilèges d'abord, et nous avons fait léviter les coussins de Flitwick alors qu'il s'asseyait dessus. On a dut s'y prendre à deux pour le faire – il est plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît. Il a pensé que c'était drôle cependant, il a juste continué à enseigner pendant que nous le faisions tourner autour de toute la classe. McGonagall pas ; surtout, quand son bureau s'est transformé en mouton alors qu'elle écrivait dessus. Nous avons perdu vingt points pour ça.

Mon cours de Potions a été le meilleur, je pense. Je suis parvenu à insérer de la Crème Canari dans chaque chaudron de la pièce, sans que Sniper le remarque _(**NdT** : j'aime pas garder les noms anglais normalement, mais là je crois que ça s'imposait de le laisser lol)_. Résultats merveilleux- il ne fait vraiment pas rajouter cette substance à de la potion contre l'acné. Il y a eu quelques effets vraiment étranges, et ce Serpentard, Derrick, paraissait tout à fait mignon avec un bec collé sur le front. J'ai fait mieux que Fred. Il a eu Etudes de Moldus tandis que j'avais Potions, et tout ce qu'il a fait a été d'échanger des baguettes avec des fausses baguettes. Nous avons tout les deux eu une retenue, naturellement. La mienne vient de Sniper (qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?) et je pense que celle de Fred vient de Rusard. Il vient seulement de revenir maintenant.

Oh oui, et nous avons envoyer à Percy un chaudron à fond mince avec dedans une fausse lettre de plainte. Nous l'avons charmée pour qu'il se transforme en poulet en caoutchouc quand il mesurera l'épaisseur. Embêter Percy devient aussi une tradition.

Je n'aime pas admettre ceci, mais je me sens réellement un peu désolé pour Percy. Regardez maintenant comme il est coincé dans le rôle du 'bon garçon' depuis que nous sommes gosses, et maintenant regardez ce qu'il est devenu. Je veux dire, Bill aurait probablement fait la même chose, mais pour Charlie, mais Percy n'est pas vraiment proche avec l'un de nous, excepté avec maman. Charlie a Bill, et j'ai Fred, et Ron et Ginny sont trop jeunes pour vouloir le connaître. Il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'il est tourné du mauvais côté. Evidemment Fred et moi ne lui avons pas fait de farces quand il était gamin.

Mais il n'est pas le seul. Bill a du passer sa vie à nous montrer les 'bons exemples'- faut pas s'étonner qu'il s'est rebeller quand il a quitté Poudlard. Et Ron et Ginny en ont marre d'être en bas de la file. Je veux dire, quoi qu'ils fassent, nous l'avons déjà fait avant. Et mieux, mais ça c'est moi qui le dit. Et Ron est parti et s'est fait amis avec les deux stars les plus importantes de l'année, ainsi il est continuellement en concurrence, et pauvre Ginny qui est la fille que maman a toujours voulu, alors qu'elle voudrait juste vivre à fond comme Ron.

Mais c'est juste une famille nombreuses pour vous- les gens se font des mauvais idées là-dessus. Nous ressemblons à une grande famille proche, et je suppose que nous le sommes, et c'est génial, mais c'est également une vraie douleur dans la nuque. (Fred aurait probablement une opinion inférieure à la mienne. Désolé mauvaise plaisanterie.) Comme il n'y a jamais assez d'argent, et que l'on doit faire des efforts pour se faire remarquer. Comme certains sujets dont on ne doit pas parler. Nous avons cet étrange système de censure- il y a certaines chose dont nous ne parlons pas, et des questions que nous ne posons pas.

Prenez ça par exemple. Il y a une différence de sept ans d'âge entre Charlie et Percy et personne n'en parle. Même Fred ne dit rien- je pense que je suis la seule personne totalement dépourvue de tact et assez stupide pour avoir demandé, et je ne l'ai jamais dit. C'était à Noël et nous avions dix ans, et Percy, Fred et les plus jeunes étaient dehors pour une bataille de boules de neige. J'étais à l'intérieur avec un mauvais rhume, et maman ne m'a pas laissé sortir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais dans la cuisine avec maman, papa, Bill et Charlie quand j'ai posé des questions à ce sujet. Je pense que j'ai dit quelque chose comme « Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? » Et Bill et Charlie se sont tous les deux retournés et m'ont jeté un regard furieux, et maman a quitté la pièce très rapidement. Papa m'a envoyé dans notre chambre. Aucun cri, juste « Va dans ta chambre. » Ils ne m'ont jamais expliqué, et je n'ai plus demandé.

Mais c'est étrange, quand même. Il y a une année entre Bill et Charlie, et deux entre nous et Percy, et encore deux entre nous et Ron. Et puis une autre année, et Ginny est là. Sept ans est un temps vraiment long. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train d'écrire tout ça, réellement ? Particulièrement dans un livre que Fred a sûrement piégé. Pas intelligent, Georgie.

Fred s'est endormit maintenant. Je peux toujours le dire, je ne sais pas comment. Pour quelque raison je me sens plus libre- non, ce n'est pas ça, plus vivant, quand il est endormit. Comme si je devenais soudainement George Weasley, au lieu « d'un des jumeaux Weasley ».

La plupart des autres personnes pensent que Fred et moi sommes une personne, avec deux bouches. Je suppose que la plupart des professeurs, aussi, n'ont pas essayé de nous différencier. Même maman, a quelques fois dure. Elle a remarqué que j'ai eu plus de B.U.S.E.S que Fred, cependant. Un E en Divination. Impressionnant.

Mais Fred est juste plus que moi. Vous savez, plus rapide, plus drôle, plus sauvage. C'est celui qui a les idées vraiment folles, et je suis celui qui établit comment on les fait. Il est celui qui ne fait que des farces sans faire de pause pour réfléchir- je suis celui qui fait la conclusion comique. Je le laisse prendre la tête, et je suis de près comme son ombre. Je continue ses répliques sans effort, et nous agissons comme si nous étions une unité, mais c'est toujours Fred qui prend la tête. Toujours.

Si j'y pensais plus souvent, cela m'irriterait, comme cela le fait maintenant. C'est comme si j'étais son écho, plutôt qu'une personne à part entière- l'homme de l'ombre.

Mais Fred est vraiment. Non, je ne sais pas ce que Fred est vraiment. Il est juste Fred. Je veux dire, à quoi pense-t-il dans le silence de la nuit quand il n'y a plus personne à qui faire une farce ? A quoi rêve-t-il ? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin – peut-être que c'est juste moi.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a donné ce livre.

George Weasley, l'homme de l'ombre – ça paraît tellement stupide. Fred rirait à gorge déployée s'il pouvait lire ceci, il le ferait vraiment.

* * *

**Voilà c'est finit, j'espère que ça vous a plut !**

**Ce genre de texte changeait un peu de ceux que je fait d'habitude, c'est quelques fois un peu confus mais je trouvais que c'était normal (quand on écrit ce que l'on a sur le cœur on ne pense pas tjs à la syntaxe lol) de pluss je le trouvais assez intéressant surtout quand il parle de sa famille (avec trois grands frères je crois que je comprend très bien ce qu'il veut dire par : tout ce qu'ils font, on l'a quand même déjà fait avant…)**

**Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il faut pas hésitez à m'envoyer des petites reviews, ça me motivera bien pour recommencer à traduire après mes exams (arggg je veux pas étudier !lol)**


End file.
